List of portable computer games
This is a list of computer games that are not required to be "installed" onto a computer's permanent storage device to be executed, and can be stored on a removable storage such as a USB flash drive and used on multiple computers. Ideally it can be configured to read its configuration from the same location as the game. This should not be confused with software portability, which is the ability for software to be run or compiled with little modification on diverse computing platforms. Most games on this list can be run on multiple computers of the same hardware and operating system platform only. Generally the following links point to game files or archives which can be directly installed from a web server to your portable USB flash drive although in some instances the the process may be somewhat more complicated. Where this occurs it will be noted along with the method on how to make those specific game files portable. Listed below are computer games (mostly free) which appear to be portable or relatively portable based on their executable, but as a majority of links have yet to be tested feel free to delete those entries which do not appear to fit the criteria. * Unless otherwise stated all game files are archives, which can be copied and extracted to your portable media. * For ease of use and extra capacity you may want to think about including portable file archiver on your portable media, so that game files may be compressed to allow for more storage. Examples of portable file archivers can be found in the List of Portable Software article. Action * Bug Squish (site) - a simple, but addictive point and click game where you defend your arm against ever increasing waves of blood sucking insects. Based on the game Blood Suckers for Mac OS. * Defendguin (site) - as Tux you fly about defending your Penguin brethren against the evil clutches of hundreds of airborne Bill Gates clones whose goal it is to turn them into ghastly penguin mutants. * FastStone Pacman (site) - simple Pacman clone with 7 levels of increasing difficulty. Simply install it directly onto your portable media via the Setup file and delete the Start menu folder, which automatically appears. * LBreakout2 (site) * Liero Xtreme (site) - feature rich, unofficial sequel to the original Liero DOS game expanding and improving on many features. The game is downloaded as a folder and can be directly downloaded to your portable media. * Neo Sonic Godspeed (site) * Neo Sonic 3 Revelations (site) (download) * Seek & Dread Online (site) - multiplayer shooter similiar to counterstrike which includes a variety of weapons and playing modes. * Space Invaders OpenGL (site) * Vectoroids (site) - a clone of the original Asteroids game from Atari where you shoot the Asteroids around you into smaller and smaller pieces until none are left. Adventure * Battle for Wesnoth (site) - a turn-based strategy game where you gather and train raw recruits into specialied and skilled warriors in order to eventually regain the thrown of Wesnoth. Installation is the same as in Cube. * Bernard and Hank (site) - run and jump game similiar to Super Mario where you try to steal back the deeds to your farm before a ruthless businessman builds a factory farm on them. * Crimson Fields (site) - an open-source, tactical game based off the popular Battle Isles where you decide where and when to send your units in support of a variety of mission objectives. * Head Over Heels (site) * Super Bart World 3 (site) - French based Super Mario World clone with Bart as the main character. Can be downloaded directly to your portable media via the Setup file, though it may leave an entry on the start menu after download, which needs to be deleted. Remember to delete the uninstall file after download. * Transcendence (site) - as pilot of a sapphire class cruiser you fly throughout the galaxy encountering pirates, outlaws, and slaves, strange alien lifeforms, and other creatures that may mean you well or ill. Game plays like the action adventure game Nethack and is largely based off it. * Vega Strike (site) - yet another 3D futuristic space based game where you a merchant travel across the an impressive, dynamic galaxy trying to make the most profit possible given certain limitations. Also included in the game are multiple mission modes, including: bounty hunt, patrol, battle, and escort and a variety of customizations to your ship. Keep in mind it's a huge 199MB executable file. Board Games * Nagasaki (site) - 2D chess program, which supports many advanced features * Othello (game) (site) - electronic version of the strategic board game. * Slow Chess Blitz (site) - another 2D chess program, which in addition to supporting various levels of difficulty in many categories includes network support whereas you can play the game against others * XO (site) - electronic version of the board game Renju where you play against the computer. Card Games * Portable Party Poker (site) * Uno (site) - pc version of the card game where you can play against 1-3 computer players. Download executable file directly to your portable media. * Yazzle (site) Fighting * Beats of Rage (site) First Person Shooter * Alientreasure (site) * Assault at Wounded Ankle (site) - as an American Indian of the Wild West you defend your tribe with a Gatling gun against hordes of American cavalry. From the setup file you can install the game directly onto your portable media. Start menu and desktop icons may appear after install, which can be deleted. Remember to create a folder to install the game files to, since this is not done for you automatically. * BattleTanks II (site) * Cube 2 (site) - single and multi-player shooter which includes over 100 detailed original maps, level editing functionality, and various other items and features. To use, download the installer and extract it to your desktop. Then delete the uninstall folder and drag it onto your portable media. Be mindful of the computer you use this game on as, it this is relatively graphics intensive. * D-Day: Normandy (site) * Idinaloq (site) * Nexuiz (site) - 3D shooter using the Darkplaces and Quake 1 engines, which can being used as both a first person and multiplayer shooter and includes some impressive graphic backgrounds. * OpenArena (site) * Starsiege: Tribes can easily be turned into a portable application by the user. The user can easily download the full game from Vivendi Universal's web-site. site The game must then be installed and patched. The whole directory can then be moved or copied for use as a portable app without having to install the game on individual computers the game is played on. Brian "Ayavaron" Jeffrey Ross II made a zip containing the game in this form, it can be downloaded from here. * Swarmers (site) * Tremulous (site) - 3D game where you fly around in your airplane and shoot down bugs until they fly up and kill you. * Warsow (site) * X Operations (site) - realistic 3D shooter where you are a special operative sent on over 33 misions. Puzzle * Acter World (site) - Japanese puzzle game (an English manual can be found on the site) where you act as Princess Lina to catch the enemy soldiers in a Magic ring. The lzh archive can extracted or directly drawn onto your portable device. * Babble Deluxe (site) - come up with as many words as possible from the 25 letter board before time runs out. * Bricks2000 (site) - tetris clone. Though the program necesitates an initial system-wide installation. You can easily drag the folder onto your portable media device after the fact and then delete it off your system. * Clicking (site) - click on groups of three or more blocks to make them dissapear; the larger the groups the higher the points. Once extracted all other files besides Clicking.exe can be deleted. * Gem Drop X (site) - based on the original Gem drop for Atari you clear gems off the screen by grabbing three or more of the same color. * Mahjongg Solitaire 3D (site) * Neverball (site) - game where you roll a small ball through an obstacle course before the clock runs out; includes a level editor. * Prison Escape (site) * Within a Deep Forest (site) - as a small blue ball you (the hero) solve various puzzles in order to save the world from being frozen solid Role Playing * Falcon's Eye (site) * Fanta Scape (site) (download) - * Goody The Remake (site) * Portable Guild Wars - Play Guild Wars on any computer, without installation. Note that you must own a copy of the game for access to the servers, and you need to temporarily install the full game on your personal computer to be able to copy the game folder onto the portable media. After copying the game folder, it can be uninstalled from your computer. (site) * Iter Vehemens Ad Necem (site) - small but powerful 2D game where you a "rogue" gather items, items, and allies by advancing through increasingly difficult levels. * RuneSword 2 (site) * ShadowFlare: Episode One (site) * Wandering Knights (site) Racing * Chase HQ2 Evo (site) * GeneRally (site) - fairly customizable racing game where you race 2D cars with from 1 to 6 players using various tracks and settings * Motorcross The Force (site) * Stunt Playground (site) * Sunday Drivers (site) - 3D racing game with cartoon style graphics, unlockable cars and multiple tracks, levels, and vehicles. The file can be downloaded directly to your portable media with no need to be extracted. Simulation * Frikik (site) * Racer (site) - customizable where cars and tracks can be easily and realistically created. Download the installer and then install it to your desktop. From there copy all files on this folder to your portable media except uninstall and then launch Racer.exe * The Ocean Battle (site) Sports * SkiFree (site) - classic skiing game where you various obstacles and win points by performing tricks. Strategy * Bontago (site) * Lord Monarch (site) * Freeciv (site) - turn based strategy game where you vs. the computer and/or various players via a network and fight to decide who will become the greatest civilization. * Mineral Miner (site) - mining game where you acquire natural resources to sell for profit in order to by upgrades and modifications for your vehicle. * Tic-Tac-Toe (site) - simple open source adaptation of the popular pen and paper game. Super Mario * Mario In Worlds Unknown 2 (site) - simple Mario clone with 8 stages. * Mega Mario (site) - clone of Super Mario Brothers, which expands or improves upon just about every feature of the original. * Super Arab (site) - unique derivation of a classic Mario game. * Super Mario Land Deluxe (site) Miscellaneous * Arkanoid R.Kos 3 (site) * Circus Linux! (site) - clone of Circus Atari where you bounce clowns up in the air via a see-saw to pop balloons above you. * NarkoMania (site) - advanced version of the popular Minesweeper game * Simon 32 (site) - one and two player memory game where the computer plays a sequence of notes represented by the lighting of four marble balls. Each time you get it right it adds one more note until you mess up. * Many emulation programs such as ZSNES are portable.